


Heroes and Villains Where Does One Draw The Line

by Gayships_are_Yayships



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood mentioned?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, OC, Oc is the main character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse Mentioned, Rating May Change, Sixth Paladin, Swearing, White Lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayships_are_Yayships/pseuds/Gayships_are_Yayships
Summary: Lila grew up in a good family with a good life until power of a lion began filling her veins. She made mistakes and hurt a lot of people. She gets a second chance at doing some good, but for how long will it last?





	1. I'm so Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, first off thanks for reading my story. So the story rotates around the story of Lila so I don't know if that's what you're looking for. But yeah this chapter is kinda basic family and power background. Btw Lila and Lance are twins. K, enjoy.

I think the powers started around puberty. So as if I wasn't dealing with enough, there had to be a complication. I had always been easily angered but now when that happens I get stronger, faster, more agile, but less rational. It only got worse. As I got older the powers developed more, along with other abilities. Night vision, hearing, better sight. One day, a couple years after I had gotten my powers, during a fight with my brother, Lance, something clicked. Everything thing went black as pain shot over my body. From my head grew ears, from my lower back, a tail, in place of my nails and teeth, claws and fangs. I lashed out in anger over a small fight. I didn't even get to him, luckily, before I blacked out. When I woke up I felt numb, physically and emotionally, and I was scared. Oh was I ever scared. My face was wet and I realized I was crying, well sobbing, and my mom came over and held me while I shook out of fear of myself.

I started pulling away from my family and friends even Lance, especially Lance. I was scared that the next time I wouldn't pass out in time and I would do something I'd have to live with for the rest of my life. I think one of the people that suffered the most from my pulling back was my best friend Michael. I was the only friend he had, we had grown so close, and he never knew what a healthy friendship or relationship looked like because of the house he grew up in. His father was abusive and his mother refused to leave him and she would tell Michael that he loved them and that they were ok. I was the only person he told and once he did I took care of him, he would come to he window of Lance, my older brother Jacob, and I's shared room and I'd let him in. I would also hold him while he cried after his father would hit him. I finally realized it was too much for kids to handle and I told my Abuela however she already new and was in the process of gathering the money to sue his father. He went to jail but Michael still had to legally live with his mother but would spend almost all of his time at our house, which Abuela was going to ask of him anyways as she had become protective of him as well. Which made me pull away from him, aside from my want to be near him, but what mainly made me do it is I we made a pact that involves the fact that I would never ever hurt him. There was no way that I was going to let another person he trusted hurt him.

I wanted to try and stay normal put part of me wanted someone to come and tell me it's ok, so I tried keep distance without completely shutting them out. That turned out to be a terrible mistake, as I slowly pushed down all negative feelings down to the back of my mind and bottom do my heart. I laughed and smiled like every thing was ok, but it wasn't, I wasn't. Lance noticed this and asked about it , I tried to shut him down, but he kept asking. He wanted to help but I didn't want him to help me, I thought I could handle it on my own. I was wrong. He yelled. I got defensive. I yelled. He got defensive. We yelled at each other, releasing all the tension that I had been holding back. Even if I try my hardest I can't remember what he said to me but it struck a nerve, hard. The pain happened again but duller this time as I was in a fit of rage and when I opened my eyes I saw red not red as in anger still, but red in the sense of blood. Lance was curled in a ball on the floor screaming and crying my father came and grabbed me while my mom went to get Lance. I remember voices yelling, sirens, flashing lights and being locked in my room. I remember pounding on the door, begging, pleading to be let out. Sobbing out the words "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" over and over again until I blacked out yet again.

I woke up alone in my room. I slowly came downstairs and it was eerily quiet and empty. In the McClain family even in the dead of night there is usually someone up working, doing school work, cleaning, or just aimlessly wondering, so to find it empty scared me. I walked to the sink and turned it on, the water stream was the only sound as I gtabbed a cup and filled it with water. I drank it slowly, still in shock and I felt the wet warmth I was accustomed to roll down my cheek again. I went to my parents room to find it empty. I check my one of the rooms that held my dad's sister's kids, my cousins, and found it yet again empty. I started checking the rooms one by one slowly gaining more and more speed as I rushed around until I got my Abuela's room it was closed right. I knocked on it once, then twice, then began a continuous rapping crying out calling for her, tears once more overflowing from my eyes. She opened the door and pulled me into a hug, I tried to resist for a second but gave in so quickly it was barely a fight. She held me and said "it's not your fault, you're alright Lance is going to be alright. It's not your fault." But it was, there was no one else to blame, it was my fault.


	2. Can Things Please Go Back to How They Were?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This explains what happens after the episode, also it will bring us to the general location of the beginning of actual plot(or at least the plot part of the background?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short. I will probably try to write longer chapters after I add all of the chapters I had written, though they may take a little longer.

Abuela let me stay the night in her room, which was rare as she always slept alone since my grandfather died, and would hold me close when I'd wake up screaming. When I awoke, people were slowly returned as Lance's condition was no longer critical, but they all avoided me like I was the plague, even the younger ones who would always run to me asking to be held and played with and cuddled. It cut deep, and made me bitter towards myself, my own family who has been there with me through so much, were afraid of me.

I ignored the sting and stayed in my room, I didn't see Michael much anymore, even in our treehouse. My father built it for us and we kept it secret, it's were we made and signed the oath and where a lot of our memories were made. It wasn't the best built, but it was comforting. I stayed there for most of the days and all of the nights till Lance came home, which is when my mother insisted I come back and not push everyone away again. I knew she probably meant well but I think everyone was more at peace when I was gone. I returned but wouldn't sleep in my room, as if I had a choice. Lance, I thought hated and feared me, while Jacob was just afraid. So I slept in the basement on the couch, it wasn't the most comfortable thing, as it had been worn out by years of use, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

The first morning of sleeping in the basement I was awoken by my Aunt Rita bringing me strawberry pancakes, she seemed calm and sympathetic as she asked me how I slept and how the pancakes were. I was awoken like this for a week and found everyone feeling calmer as things went back to normal, besides a couple double takes, and the fact that I hadn't seen Lance. One morning however I woke up on my own and decided to get cereal instead of just waiting for someone to come down. When I went to the door and turned the handle, I found the door locked. I realized why everyone seemed at ease, I was being looked over and monitored constantly. I thought through the past week and found I was never alone except at night and in the treehouse. There was always an adult, usually one that could physically restrain me if needed, especially with other kids around. Another deep cut itself into my heart, but I just swallowed hard, climbed back onto the couch and cried myself back to sleep.

Eventually someone snapped. Someone got angry and a fight broke out among the family. They were fighting over me. Some said I should be kicked out of the family as I was a freak putting everyone in danger. Others argued it's not my fault and that I am just a kid and that I am just as important to the family as the rest of them. Everyone chose sides, Lance for the first time since the accident, spoke up, he spoke about how he wasn't afraid of me and he didn't blame me. In the end however more were afraid then not, so we were forces to move, we were welcome back for the holidays and vists as long as I hadn't had anymore "episodes". We solemnly packed the things we needed. When we were about to leave, I heard another voice I hadn't heard in a while, Michael's. He grabbed me and held me, begging me to stay and forgive him for running from me, and it was yet another cut on my heart. I held him sobbing hard until someone was yelling again and we were forces to leave.

We packed in the car, and drove to the airport. The car ride there was eerily silent till I started crying again, everyone looked at me, aside from dad who gave me a concerned glance then had to force his eyes back on the road. I thanked everyone for staying strong and sticking up for me and then faced Lance and thanked him personally. As afraid as I was to ask, I asked him if he really meant what he said, he replied " look at me, look at my eyes and feel the heat of my heart. I'm ok and I know you would never hurt me of your own will. So no I am not afraid of you or mad. I love you and that will never change. I promise". I cried harder and Lance asked to move to the middle seat so he could hold hug me.

We moved to a homely town, about three miles from a large city. We had moved there in hopes of getting both Lance and I eventually into the world's greatest space exploration school, The Galaxy Garrison, and that it's climate was similar to home's. Our dad got a job through a friend he made years back when they were visiting Cuba and got incredibly lost. It payed well enough to decently support us but it was hard getting us into a good school. It didn't matter for ne, as I didn't make it to the school year, for the powers coursing through my veins wouldn't allow something good to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unimportant to the story but a bit about me: I'm writing a story I wouldn't read (because of I don't usually read stories with ocs) but I will put just as much effort into it as any other stories I write, so if there are people who are actually reading and enjoying my story I'm glad. :) Also in case you are wondering/care I have ocs in all of my fanfictions (I say fanfictions because I may have more plans that I may or may not do?) is because they start and usually continue as daydreams.


	3. Pull Me Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some rape that's kind of mentioned/implied but there's not really in detail, but you've be warned.

When we finally arrived at the new house it seemed haunted. Not that it was old or anything, it was actually newer and a good house for a cheap price. It was just that it was empty and quiet. I was used to the busily chaos of the McClain house that was always full of energy even when everyone was asleep. The door opened easily and we began moving everything in. The house was already fully furnished from top to bottom but we brought things to make it feel less "empty". My parents obviously shared a room, as did Lance and I. As soon as we were done unpacking and organizing I went to my room and curled in on myself. Lance came in and found me he came over to me and rubbed my back while singing the lullaby I heard so many times. I hugged him and he held me as I just slowly dragged him to my bed where we cuddled and fell asleep.

I awoke to find him next to me, his shirt messed up, revealing his lower abdomen and a bit of a silvery four lined scar. I slowly climb out of bed to try and keep him from waking and then dashed to the bathroom as I felt nausea rush over me. I stared at the water in the toilet, when the the nausea finally passed I went downstairs to see if my parents were up yet. I came downstairs to see my mother and father curled on the couch their eyes were red from crying. I went back to me room to find Lance looking still half asleep. I told him mom and dad were busy and dragged him back to our room.

We slowly settled into a new routine of helping Mom clean and going to work with dad and working with the English tutor. I hated trying to learn English. We had a friend in Cuba who new English and mom would have him teach us so that when we moved, as we planned to eventually anyways so that we could apply for the Galaxy Garrison, we would know English. However he apparently only knew the basics because this guy kept telling us rule after rule after rule. It did eventually sit in rather quickly too, as Lance and I were very fast learners.

One day when we were going shopping with mom Lance and I got separated from her and started arguing over how we should proceed. During this argument I felt a strong pull twoards something and for a split second I say glowing eyes that were far from that of a human's I blinked and it was gone. Mom us not far from where she lost us, still bickering and at each other's throats.

Later that night I had a dream that I was being chased by a albino lioness but it was twice the size as a normal lion. I awoke in cold sweat and my entire body in pain. I looked at my hands, vision blurry, but noticed white fur creeping from the top of my hand down to right above where my wrists end, and something more familiar, claws. I climb out of bed into the bathroom, and noticed my the ears and fangs but also some white fur splitting my neck, and a yellow aura over my eyes, I blinked and it faded. I blinked again, it was back. I splashed my face with water and headed downstairs in hurry. I turned water on and just drank straight from the stream. I felt it again, that sensation form the fight earlier in the day, but stronger. It triggered memories I've tried so hard to black out. My lashing at lash, my fangs showing and scaring my cousins. The way my older brother looked at me after the first transformation.

I ran back upstairs as quietly as possible. I packed a bag, I took my letters from home and our family picture, I grabbed the money I saved up since I was 5, some spare clothes and some food from the fridge. I used the tactics mom taught us when were preparing to move America to pack everything in my bag. I threw on my sturdiest shoes, and ran like the wind.

I ran fast as a lion in the Savannah and could see everything as clear as day with ease I wove around and jumped over objects easily. My Sprint turned to a run withing the first ten minutes. I was crying hard as I ran with energy that seemed to never run out, until it did. I found myself somehow within the city. I ran three miles, without even realizing? I realized I didn't know the actual way to the city and was running of instinct, well not quite instinct, more like predefined directions. I realized I was following the rug without knowing why or where it was leading me. I walked through the almost completely empty city, aside from passing cars and a few people walking by. I decided to follow the tug, as it was all I had to help keep the crawling terror at bay, it led me down a alley then disappeared. Fear began pumping through my veins. I felt my fight or flight kick in at full strength and was about to ask, when I saw a heard someone behind me.

I whipped my body around so fast it sent a shock down my spine. I saw before me a man in his twenty's smiling like someone had given him the gift he asked for. He came towards me slowly then grabbed me and held me against the wall I felt a scream well up in my throat and was about to release it when I felt the cold sting of metal against my neck. My breath quicken and then stopped as I held it in fear. "What the hell are you?" He asked "Nevermind I don't care"

Everything after that, I've buried far into the depths of my conscience and don't plan on bringing it up anytime soon, or ever. I shivered as with the cold air around my body and whimpered in pain with my face soaked with tears that refused to stop flowing, I heard a single bullet from a gun pierce the air as the man dropped to the ground. I sobbed as a boy my age can over and pulled me away from him and covered me with an oversized coat. "Sick bastard" I heard someone growl out. The boy was trying to soothe me, I was in too much pain and shock to react. His voice was soothing as he said told me to try and relax. I blacked out.

I awoke in a dark room, I tried to focus enough to use my night vision, but to no success. I moaned in pain as I sat up, I bit my lip as I felt myslef about to cry once more. I took in my surroundings and found myslef on a bed in a dark room, I could make out cabinets all around the room, and a table next to me. I looked down at myself to find me dressed in nightgown and under covers. I went to rub my eyes only to find my hands chained to the table. A second round of fear began to arouse when the boy from earlier walked back in, he had sunkissed skin and deep brown hair. I noticed the features as he turned on the lights. I hissed at the sudden brightness. He walked over to me and carefully undid the chains. I began breathing quicker, but he shushed me and began explaining how he carried me hear. I asked where here was but he said he couldn't tell me. He asked how I was and I told him about the pain but that it was duller than before. He nodded and brought over a bottle of pills. He instructiled me to take one. I did as I was told.

"So why were you out alone that late at night?" He asked cautiously.

"I, um, well" I mumbled out dumbly. I tried to speak again "I don't know, I followed a feeling that led me hear"

"What kind of feeling?"

"The kind that's similar to a instinct, I guess? I followed it without knowing or thinking"

His eyes widened and he mumbled quietly to himself "She couldn't be the, no. I mean it would explain her appearance. No, she can't, why this poor girl." I believe I wasn't meant to hear him but my hearing was still in it's sensitive state.

"I'm going to go get my father, I believe he may know why your here." He said as he rushed out the door, slamming it behind him leaving me again alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapters I've prewritten so the chapters after this should be longer but they may take a bit to come out. Kudos and comments may give me motivation to write faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know I will put effort into this story as I enjoy it; some parts may be put out faster than others as I have plans and ideas for later parts of the story. If you're enjoying feel free to leave a like, you don't have to, I just would like to know I'm making a story that others besides myself are enjoying.


End file.
